


An Honest Desire

by Kireizaki



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A shy, bullied student with a crush on Minori Kushieda, a girl in their class, wishes they could live a little more confidently, though not even they could anticipate just how thoroughly it would be granted.





	An Honest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on December 23rd, 2017.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

“Daydreaming again, Isao?”

Isao looked away from the window by his desk and turned to face the pretty, orange-haired girl staring right at him, her hand placed on his desk and a taunting smirk painted on her face. He wasn’t sure why he’d decided to hang around after school wrapped up for the day, but he was starting to regret it.

“Haha, I guess so…” Isao responded, sheepishly, knowing this wouldn’t be a fun chat.

“You look, like, totally suspicious doing that, you know? Bet your head’s all wrapped up in all sorts of dorky, pervy thoughts, huh?” Maya was normally a friendly, if somewhat blunt girl, but ever since he’d accidentally walked in on her in the girl’s locker room almost a year ago, she seemed convinced that he was some sort of pervert, which had the unfortunate aftereffect of making him something of an outcast in school.

“I-I don’t really think so…” He mumbled, unsure of what else he could do to stick up for himself.

“Hoping to catch girls on the running track? Bet you’re thinking about how sweaty they’re getting, huh, you big perv?”

“N-no, not at all!” Being so close to Christmas, it was snowing outside, so if Isao had hoped to catch girls running, it’d be the wrong season entirely. But he knew if he’d said as much, she’d just come up with some crack about how he must know all the perfect times to stare at girls or something, and he really didn’t want to give her any more reasons to think something was wrong with him.

“Aww, you’re getting all cute and flustered now! Wonder why that is? Oh gosh, I bet you’re thinking of ME like that now, ewwww…” She backed off a little from his desk, a light smirk on her face.

“No, I swear it’s nothing like that…” He knew even saying this much was pointless, leaving his response feeling flat and weak.

“Hey hey! No picking on Issy!” A cute, upbeat voice rang out from across the classroom. Isao barely needed to look to confirm who’d just spoken. There was only one girl who’d give him such a weird nickname, but he was still extremely relieved to see the friendly face of Minori Kushieda approaching the both of them.

“Geh, I dunno why she keeps trying to help a pervert like you...” Maya muttered just loud enough for Isao to hear her, before she smiled and turned to face Minori. “Ah, Minori! I wasn’t picking on anyone! I was just talking about how pretty it looked outside now that it’s all snowy and stuff!” She said, speaking as cutely as possible.

“It is pretty, right? Super fluffy and yummy, I bet! Don’tcha wanna gobble up a bunch of that snow right now? It kinda makes me hungry just looking at it!” Minori had a habit for saying things that completely baffled most people, but Isao thought she looked so cute and so happy when she got on a tear like this that he couldn’t imagine why anyone would dislike it.

“Ehehe, I dunno if it makes me hungry, but…ummm…” Maya fished around for something to say, before simply sighing and giving up. “I’ve gotta go, Minori! Sorry to rush off, but I promised I’d meet some friends at karaoke and I’ll be totally late if I don’t go now!” She picked up her bags and hurried out the door, turning to wave before she left and adding a “Bye-bye Minori! Bye Issy!” She was teasing Isao with that nickname, but he just sighed, happy she was leaving.

“You OK, Issy? Maya’s nice, I swear! I’ll show her just how great you are and she’ll have to stop thinking you’re a pervert!” Minori said, winking and smiling happily at Isao.

“Thanks so much, Minori. I really appreciate you helping me out.” He smiled back, warmly.

“Non non! You don’t have to thank me at all! I’m a… Yeah, I’m a hero of justice! It’s only right for a hero to help out everyone she can!”

“Haha, I guess so…”

“So don’t look sad, OK Issy? C’mon, let’s go see if the snow really is delicious! We can make snow angels and stuff too, so even if it tastes weird, it’ll still be really fun!”

“Th-thanks Minori, I appreciate the offer, but I should probably get back home, myself.”

“Okaaaay! You take care now, ya hear?”

“Will do, lemme know how uhh, how yummy the snow is if you do try some.”

“Got it, Chief! I’ll report back tomorrow!” Minori saluted Isao happily as he gathered up his things and left the room, turning back to see her waving at him happily. He waved back, and hurried off home. His face was bright red, and he wore a goofy grin that didn’t fade for his entire walk home.

Most people thought she was spacey and weird, but Isao really admired Minori’s joyful spirit. No matter what others said about Isao, she was always bubbly and happy around him, and always managed to brighten his day. He was sure he was in love with her, but he had no idea if he’d ever work up the courage to tell her that. He was just some weird, short, chubby nerd who everyone thought was a pervert. He felt like he had no chance with her at all.

~~~

Isao stepped into his apartment and put down his things, sighing deeply. Minori had made him feel so much better, but he still felt rather downbeat whenever he arrived home. It was great having a friend like her, but Maya’s misunderstanding of him had thoroughly damaged much of his highschool life, and he deeply wished he could have a do-over.

He wished he could try again. Maybe if he hadn’t screwed up, he’d be more popular. Maybe he really could show others what made him special, even if he didn’t quite feel that he was as great as Minori thought he was. He just wanted people to like him, that’s all.

He plopped himself down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and getting lost in his own thoughts. If he ever was daydreaming, his thoughts certainly weren’t perverted. He’d think about how to mend things with Maya, he’d dream about having the courage to tell Minori how he felt.

“Haha, that’d be really nice, wouldn’t it?” He smiled wistfully.

“I’m gonna work hard at it, you hear?!” He yelled, presumably at his ceiling. “From tomorrow onwards, things are gonna be really great! I’m gonna be the best I can possibly be, and, well, maybe even better than that!”

That was when his legs suddenly cramped up, cutting him off.

“Haha, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that’s the world trying to stop me in my tracks...” He laughed bitterly through his discomfort. “But I probably just need to stretch them out or something.” He got up off his bed and walked into his bathroom to get a sip of water.

The cramping didn’t let up at all, and only seemed to get worse as he stumbled into his bathroom, forcing him to take a seat on his toilet just to ease any pressure he was putting on them. His calved felt weirdly chilly, too, like a breeze was passing straight through his pants and socks.

“What the…?”

He looked down at his feet and was baffled by the sight. His socks had somehow grown totally loose on him, barely hanging on to his feet, while his calves were poking out of his pants, like they’d risen on him somehow. Curiously, he tugged off both of his socks, only to be greeted by gorgeous, slim, extremely feminine feet.

His eyes widened in shock, forcing a confused “H-how?” from his lips. He stroked at one of his feet gently, confirming that it indeed somehow belonged to him. But...that didn’t even look slightly like his. His feet were pudgy, but these looked...elegant. He was sure that was the right word for them. He’d never offer up a word of praise for any part of himself, but suddenly that seemed perfectly appropriate. Where his toes were short and stubby, these were slender and long, with nails coated in a layer of clear polish that seemed to make them sparkle. His brief infatuation was quickly brought to a halt by the realization of exactly how odd this was.

“Th-this doesn’t just happen!” He cried, noticing that even his calves, or what he could see of them now that his pants had risen, looked different. They looked...so smooth, so sleek. He stood up to unbuckle his pants, only for them to just fall right off of him, and pool around his ankles. To his relief, his underwear remained in place, though that relief was quickly replaced by a sense of awe as he observed his new legs.

They, like what he’d seen of his calves and feet, were slender and gorgeous, with perfectly toned thighs and creamy skin, almost like the kind of legs you’d see on a dancer or model. They were just so long and utterly stunning. He looked at himself in the mirror, noting how much taller he now seemed.

“They’ll look amazing in anything!” He spoke confidently, immediately covering his mouth in shock. He hadn’t meant to say that at all, but the more he thought about it, the less he thought was wrong with the statement. Still, he was sure it wasn’t like him to speak like that…

He was enraptured by his legs for quite some time, finding his admiration of them growing with each passing moment, they really were sexy, he was sure of that now. Still, his appreciation was cut short as his stomach began to gurgle.

“Am I getting sick now? No, wait, I’m changing there too?!” He grimaced, before lifting off his shirt, noting that it felt surprisingly bulky and heavy. He got up to look at himself in the mirror, watching as his chubby stomach shrunk down in front of him, pulling in at the sides and becoming firm and flat. As it changed, he felt an odd pressure in his butt, as if something was filling it up. He turned to face it, watching as his underwear grew more and more strained before starting to rip right down the middle.

“What the hell?!”

He pulled off his tattered underwear, which, he realized, felt extremely soft sliding down his long, luscious legs. Standing back upright, he looked at his butt once more, seeing that it had rounded out and widened considerably.

“It’s a perfectly sexy heart shape!” He said proudly, clamping a hand over his mouth once more. “But...wait, it’s fine to praise myself, right?” He didn’t even notice as his voice gradually rose in pitch, making each word that passed through his lips just a little lighter. He was too caught up in his teardrop ass and his lovely hips leading up to his tight, sexy, slim tummy to really care about much else, after all.

At least he was until his arms seemed to lock up.

They felt so tight and strained, like something was squeezing at him with increasing pressure. He buckled and held himself against his sink as his shoulders began to push themselves inwards, giving them a slender appearance similar to what had become of his legs. Any hair his arms once had was somehow gone, the skin now smooth and lightly-tanned where he once looked pasty. The same tone had spread through the rest of his body, though he was too preoccupied by his shrinking arms to notice.

Any pudginess just vanished, leaving them lithe and gorgeous. He held up his hands, watching as his fingers thinned out as his nails grew into a shape he was certain looked perfectly manicured, coated in the same gloss as his toes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, noting with a hint of pride that his altered arms suited his slim figure extremely well.

Suddenly, his chest, like his butt before it, was overcome by the feeling that it was somehow being filled, as though the weight he’d lost elsewhere was going straight to it.

“Ooh, what’s next?” His voice had risen just a little higher now, sounding perfectly androgynous. “I mean- I’m not excited about this, what the hell?!” he said, before observing his chest as it slowly rose and rose. He put his hands against his budding breasts, pushing down hard against them as if he was trying to halt their growth, only to give up as they became increasingly sensitive, filling faster and faster. As he lifted his hands, he saw his areola had puffed up, becoming larger and pinker than they were before, and that his nipples looked harder than they’d ever been. He flicked at one curiously, only to have an electric sensation rush through his body, filling his very being.

“Ahn~!” He cried, his voice sounding increasingly feminine. “Wh-what the hell? I-I’ve got...breasts?!” He yelled as he steadied himself in front of the mirror, still panting from the pleasure he’d just given himself. His chest had finally stopped growing, leaving him with a large, perfectly round set of breasts.

“They’re so perky, too…” he cooed as he cupped them gently, not finding anything even slightly wrong with what he was saying, though he was taken aback by the sexy tone that now passed through his lips.

“Wait a second?! How did I not catch on?! I’m...I’m becoming a woman?!” she shouted, each question sounding more incredulous to her ears. She gripped at her throat, feeling how smooth it had become, with no trace of an Adam’s apple whatsoever. As she did, she felt soft, silky strands of hair travel down past her shoulders until they finally stopped just at the small of her back. Looking up in the mirror, she watched as a deep, rich blue color spread throughout her hair, now long and straight with bangs parted slightly in the middle.

Looking down at her face, her complexion seemed so much clearer than it had before, without so much as a hint of a blemish. As she looked, her face seemed to slim down, the roundness it once possessed reducing to more elegant, refined lines. Her eyes got larger, and more expressive, and her irises changed to an alluring purple hue, and she found herself lost looking into them, as though she were looking at a priceless gem on display in a museum. The tip of her nose shrunk and the angle of the bridge changed, drawing her eyes down to her full, sexy lips. Her cheekbones shrunk, giving her face a gentle curve that traveled to her cute little chin, one that just begged to be lifted up for a kiss. She couldn’t help but pucker those soft, pink lips up, put two slender fingertips against them, and blow her reflection a kiss.

“God, I just look so good!” she said, winking at her image in the mirror. “But something just doesn’t quite fit, does it?” she giggled as she ran a smooth finger between her leg, over her testicles, and up the length of her penis. “So vulgar, getting like this just from seeing my own reflection. Maybe it’s time for you just go away…”

As she mused about it, she felt a warmth envelop her genitals, and grinned with satisfaction when she looked down and saw her penis start shrinking, and was delighted when it was small enough to let her see her testicles doing the same. She shifted her thighs a little from the oddly arousing feeling of her scrotum and glans reforming into her labia and clitoris, and when the heat rose back up from her groin to her cheeks, she knew that she and her vagina were complete.

Unable to resist, she brought a hand down between her thighs once more and rubbed a soft fingertip along her smooth, moist lips, traveling up slowly to her swollen clit. She shivered a little from the sensation, breathing out a moan. Satisfied that everything was how it should be, she looked down at her body once more, running her hands over her wide hips and over her round ass, and then coming up to cup her perky breasts. “Damn, Ami, you’re perfect!” she proclaimed, confident that truer words had never been spoken.

She briefly paused to wonder where that name had come from, but in an instant, she was sure that it fit as memories of the life she’d now found herself in filled her head. She wasn’t just any girl, she was Ami Kawashima, an ultra-successful model who girls and boys alike went absolutely crazy for.

“I’ll show everyone! I’m not some weird, pasty nerd! I’m the sexy, lovely Ami Kawashima! Perverts would line up around the block to get a glimpse of what I’ll see in the mirror every single day, but screw those gross freaks, this view’s allllll mine!” She proudly proclaimed, struggling to tear herself away from her own reflection. Isao never had a vain thought in his head, but Ami now had no qualms about lavishing praise on herself. After all, she was totally gorgeous!

Feeling a little chilly, she picked up her clothes off the ground to see that they too, had changed to a girl’s school uniform. Slipping all of it on without a lick of trouble, she returned to admiring herself, loving how incredibly it hugged her figure, how stylish and sexy she looked in it.

“Well, it’s hardly a surprise! I could still wear a boys uniform and I’d make that look sexy as hell!” She smirked confidently, stepping out of the bathroom.

The apartment she walked into was different, too, obviously larger than Isao’s was. It looked clean and modern, with chic, tasteful furniture and sensibilities that perfectly suited someone with Ami’s refined taste. It was only natural, after all, that a perfect woman had an appropriately perfect home.

Looking over at the clock, she saw it had gotten late With a dignified yawn, she decided that it was probably best she get some beauty sleep. She carefully took off her school uniform, enjoying the feeling of each piece sliding off of her sexy body, before slipping into a soft, silky nightgown that rested gently on her soft curves. Letting out a slightly less dignified yawn, she slipped into bed and pulled the warm covers over her, quickly drifting off to sleep.

~~~

Ami strutted into school the next morning with the confidence of a model on a runway. She pretended not to notice, but she soaked in every lustful stare she got from just about every other student.

“That’s right, get a taste, all of you. I bet you can’t get enough of my legs, or the sway of my hips or… Oh, who am I kidding, there’s not a part of me you aren’t all obsessed with!” She knew she had everyone captivated, and she was loving every second of it.

She stepped into her class, watching as a bunch of students turned to face her. Their faces all showed some degree of adoration, from Maya, who’d thought so badly of her before today, to Minori, who-

“What the hell, why isn’t Minori looking my way? Doesn’t she realize how privileged she is to get to see me almost every day?!” She didn’t let it show on her face, but the idea of anyone who wasn’t totally enraptured by her, especially someone as cute as Minori, ticked her off tremendously.

Her thoughts were cut off by the high, airy voice of Maya calling to her.

“Hey there, Ami! I’ve been waiting for ya all morning!”

Ami widened her smile, making herself look as cutesy and innocent as possible. “Hi Maya! I’m soooo sorry if I’m late! I’m such an airhead, I took a wrong turn on the way here. Jeez, can you believe me? Just a bit of snow and I can hardly recognize the path I take every day!”

“Haha, it’s OK, Ami! You’re here now!” Maya beamed at her, laughing loudly.

“It was sooo scary, too! Someone could’ve hurt me, or-”

“Awww, hang in there, Ami! I’ve gotcha now!” Maya wrapped her in a tight hug, though it lacked any real warmth.

Still, as Ami returned the hug, she smiled sardonically to herself. “You wouldn’t have cared at all just a day ago, and now you’re eating right out of my hand! This is the best!”

Ami looked out at the class ahead of her. Most of the students had returned to what they were doing, but she saw Minori glancing over in her direction, smiling softly at her, before she shook her head and got back to talking to some of her friends. “Jeez, what’s her problem, anyway?” She made a mental note to try ask her if she was OK, but she’d do it after school, when nobody else was around.

“Ah! Ami, you smell super good! Did you get some new perfume or something?” Maya asked, breaking off the hug.

“Oh gosh, you noticed! It’s super nice, right? My lip gloss is new today, too! Does it look cute?” Ami asked, fishing for compliments she knew she’d get.

“Ohhhh, now that you mention, it looks awesome, Ami! You’ll have to tell me where you got it! Though, I dunno if it’ll look half as good as me!”

“Damn right.” Ami thought, before responding with a cutesy “No way! You’ll rock it, Maya!”

“You think so? Thanks Ami, you’re the best!”

“Yep! I am, I’m just so totally perfect!” Her thoughts, however, did not match what she said at all. Instead, what she said was “Thanks so much, Maya! You’re awesome too!”

The two of them carried on talking like that for a while, with Maya lavishing on more and more praise that only made Ami feel even better about herself. She was absolutely in her element here. The attention felt so, so good!

“Hey Maya, my parents totally have to go somewhere for Christmas, so they’re leaving me all alone! Wanna hang out that day? I bet it’ll be super nice!” Ami asked, confident Maya would go for it.

“Awww, that sucks, Ami! I’m really, really sorry though! I’ve got other plans that day!” Maya said, apologetically, before adding “Don’t worry, OK Ami? I bet all kinds of people are gonna wanna do things with you on Christmas!”

Ami couldn’t believe it. Maya was rejecting her offer? “She couldn’t even come up with a good excuse? Are you serious? ‘I’ve got other plans’? As if…” Still, as annoyed as she was, she had to keep that to herself, and she simply said “That’s OK, Maya! We’ll hang out soon, I’m sure!”

“Uhhh, yeah, sure!” Maya responded sheepishly.

“Oh come on, Maya! You’re skipping out on time with ME?”

Before she could speak up again, their teacher walked into the classroom, bringing their conversation to a swift end.

~~~

Ami had been annoyed all day, though she kept up her pleasant facade with little trouble. Still, her thoughts kept drifting to Minori. As self-absorbed as she now was, her feelings for Minori hadn’t faded in the slightest, and seeing her looking uncharacteristically downbeat this morning had weighed heavily on her mind. Minori always took a little while to leave class, so when everyone else started heading home for the day, Ami stayed behind, approaching her when she knew nobody else would be around to see it. She was staring outside of a window at the snow, a wistful smile on her face.

“Hey there, Minori!” Ami said, making her voice sound as cute and ditzy as possibly.

Minori turned towards Ami for a brief moment, waved gently, and said “Hi Ami!” with a lot less cheer than she normally exuded, before turning to look outside once more. While Ami would normally feel annoyed at having been shrugged off like that, when it came to Minori, she was just worried, so she carried on, undeterred.

“Looking at the snow? It’s super pretty! Like a soft, fluffy blanket!”

Minori’s face lit up, and she got out of her seat, clasping Ami’s hands tightly.

“You think so too?! Yep yep! It’s the best! I thought it looked super yummy, so I went to go try some yesterday, but it was kinda tasteless! Maybe if I take something sweet to pour on top of it, that’ll make it taste great! Wanna come with, Ami?!” Minori’s usual exuberance had returned with next to no prodding, but it just threw Ami off more than anything. Her cutesy act faltered a little, her face twitching as she struggled to maintain her forced smile.

“Uhhh, y-yeah, I bet it’s great, but I’m...uhhh...yep! I’m on a diet!” Ami managed to pick up her act once more, smiling brightly at Minori.

“That’s no good, Ami! You were being yourself for a bit, stick with that!”

“Huh?”

“Haha, you got all annoyed for a second! I know it’s strange, but that’s the Ami I wanna see more of! You don’t need to act all weird and different!”

“I-I’m not-” Ami couldn’t even slightly keep up her performance by this point. Her? Being called weird? And by Minori, of all people?

“Yep, there it is! You’re being you again! I think you’re pretty amazing when you’re you!”

“Wh-wha?” Ami was totally taken aback, unsure of what, if anything she could say.

“It’s OK, you don’t need to understand it, really. I just...I figured it’d be nice to have someone tell you that. Even if you don’t think that’s how it is, I think the honest Ami is the best Ami around!” Minori seemed a little unsure of how to express herself, but she did so with a sheer enthusiasm that Ami couldn’t help but admire, even if she knew she should’ve been ticked off.

“So whaddaya say? Wanna go try some yummy, yummy snow with me?” Minori added, happily.

“Ah th-that’s OK! I’m gonna just...go.” Ami said, hurriedly picking up her things and heading out of the class.

“Hey Ami?” Minori spoke up just before Ami left the room.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’m here for ya! Never forget it!”

All Ami could do was nod and wave, before she rushed home, feeling surprisingly flustered.

~~~

The days leading up to Christmas dragged on for Ami. She was content to put on her little act at school right up until they closed for a holiday break, though the attention it brought her felt less and less fulfilling with each passing day, as what Minori had said to her weighed heavily on her mind. She did her best to brush it aside, but the more she thought about it, the harder it got for her to feel content with hiding herself behind the mask she wore every single day.

When Christmas did come, Ami felt decidedly dejected, staying in bed all day and binging on TV shows and ice cream. It wasn’t like she had any plans, so she had no qualms with letting the day pass her by.

She dragged herself out around midday, making sure she looked her best and dressing up as stylishly as possible, though it felt pointless to her with nobody else around. Still, her own sense of pride wouldn’t let her lounge around in nothing but a nightgown all day.

Before she knew it, it had grown dark outside. Despite her new perfect body, this was shaping up to be the worst Christmas she’d ever had. She walked into her kitchen, picking out something quick and easy that she could heat up for dinner, before she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

“Huh? I didn’t call anyone over. At least, nobody who accepted…” She said, sounding dejected. Not even bothering to put on a smile, she walked up to her door and opened it up, uttering a cold “What is it?” before she saw who was greeting her.

“Merry Christmas, Miss Ami Kawashima!”

It was Minori, hefting a big bag over her shoulder and dressed up in a cute Santa dress that showed off her adorable, soft-looking thighs, while a pair of fluffy red boots covered everything below her knees. She wore a santa hat and a fake beard, though it did nothing to hide her exuberant, bright smile.

“Minori?! What are you doing here?” Ami asked, too taken aback by the surprise of it all to really get annoyed.

“Oh, is this ‘Minori’ a friend of yours? I’m Santa Claus, silly!” She said, trying to deepen her voice as best as she could, shaking slightly from the cold of the drafty hallway.

Ami giggled softly, finding Minori’s little act surprisingly charming. “Haha, well then ‘Santa,’ would you like to come inside? I’ve got plenty of milk and cookies.”

“Oh my, you’re such a kind girl! No wonder you’re on my nice list!” Minori said, stepping inside. “Wow, you’ve got such a lovely apartment, Miss Kawashima!” She yelled out, dropping the bag down on a couch and rushing around to inspect the building. “Yep, it’s just right for a girl like you, isn’t it?”

“I guess so… So what did I do to earn a visit from the Santa Claus?”

“Oh yes! Well, I’ve come to deliver an extra special gift! But there’s something you need to agree to first! I only give gifts to girls and boys who are totally honest, so if you’re not honest, I’m afraid I can’t give you a present!”

Ami realized exactly what she was doing, and she could barely contain the grin spreading across her face.

“Oh my! I have to be honest? Well, I’ll do my best!” She spoke cheerfully, though she wasn’t putting on any sort of act.

“That’s good to hear! So then, tell me honestly, what would you like for Christmas this year?”

Ami smiled, she knew exactly what to say.

“Well, Santa, there’s this girl in my class at school. Everyone thinks she’s weird and spacey, but, well, I think she’s pretty adorable!”

Minori’s face reddened, though she kept silent, so Ami kept speaking. “She’s always kind and gentle to everyone, no matter how rude and mean they can sometimes be. Oh Santa, you’d love her! She can brighten even the dreariest day!” Ami spoke with a hint of theatricality, though her emotions were totally genuine. “I should know, because, well, she’s brightened mine!”

“Uhhh, well…” Minori was too flustered to really speak, so Ami cut her off.

“So you see, Santa, I think what I really want for Christmas is to tell this girl, who I bet is doing something amazingly silly and nice, that I love her a lot. She taught me the value of being myself, and I think that, if she’d have me, I’d love nothing less this Christmas than, well, to be her girlfriend!”

“J-jeez Ami, I didn’t think you’d be THAT honest!” Minori let her Santa voice slip away, not realizing how adorably embarrassed she now looked.

“So Minori, or Santa, or whatever you’d like me to call you…” Ami said, walking right up to Minori and tugging off her fake beard. “Do you think we could be each other’s gifts?”

Minori nodded gently, and Ami slowly raised her hands to Minori’s face, pulling her chin slightly up while she leaned in to kiss her, her lips closing around Minori’s passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other while Ami slowly walked Minori over to her bed, never pulling away from the kiss, and dropped down onto it gently, bringing Minori down with her. As they landed, their kiss grew more intense and loving, Ami only reluctantly pulling away from Minori’s warm, sweet lips after what felt like an eternity.

“Ami, remember what I told you the other day at school?”

“Oh? I thought you were Santa! Santa, you go to my school?!”

“Gosh, Ami! Are you two-timing on me with Santa already? We’ve only been dating for a few minutes!”

“What can I say? I’m a heartbreaker, baby.”

“Well, you’re never losing me, no matter what!”

“You too, dork.” Ami teased, before adding “So what were you gonna say?”

“Well, I was just gonna say...I told you the honest Ami was the best one! Gosh, I love the honest Ami!”

Ami smiled happily. She was always full of confidence, and nothing would ever take that away from her, but for the first time since she changed, she felt like someone really saw and understood her.

“I love you too, Minori…” she said softly, putting her arms around the back of Minori’s neck. “But right now, I think I love your lips the most, and I wanna get another taste!” She said, brimming with confidence.

“Oh gosh, what a coincidence! I love yours a bunch, too! Your lip gloss tastes so yummy, you know that?”

“Haha, you’re such a dork!” Ami laughed, leaning in to kiss Minori once more.


End file.
